


The Hack

by RhoswenGreen



Series: Kara Danvers Loves Cat Grant [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Drunken Confessions and Potential Hangovers. Weeks ago, Cat had woken up tangled up in Kara Danvers arms. Instead of waking the slumbering girl up and kicking her out of her bed she had snuggled closer and fallen right back asleep. When she had woken the second time, all that was left was a slightly warm opposite side of the bed,the lingering smell of Kara’s perfume, No memory of the night before beyond the first 3 drinks and a massive hangover. </p>
<p>That would have been the end of it. She and Kara would have gone on to pretend it never happened and lived their lives simply pretending. </p>
<p>Until Cat’s email got hacked that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hack

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat Week-Day 2- Fake Relationship/Dating
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. The beginning follows 1x08 "Hostile Takeover' 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Cat Grant was faced with a tough discussion. To pour herself a glass of alcohol or M&M's. With the the day she had been having it was extremely tempting to pour herself a glass of bourbon her two lawyer present be damned. Her mind flashed to the puppy dog expression of disappointment her assistant would give her at the discussion. Cat promptly poured three handfuls of M&Ms in her glass before setting the metal scoop on the counter gently. She attempted to give off a cool and calm exterior as she faced two of the best lawyers working for her.

“No one has made any demands as of yet. It seems that all the hackers want to do is embarrass you,”

Cat turned her glare on the male lawyer before setting her glass down hard on her desk. “Well mission accomplished,” came her sarcastic reply. “So far in the last hour the Daily Planet has published my real age, that I have three personal shoppers and that I was turned down for a date once,” Taking a seat and grabbing a handful of M&M’s she shrugged. “His loss,”

Her lawyers looked at one another in silence before turning their attention back on her. Cat could make out Kara standing by the door watching silently. Cat looked away from her quickly.

“I pay you to provide legal advice and action. Can’t I just sue everyone that is printing these emails?” She asked pointedly.

“Well not exactly,” came an unfortunately reply from the red headed one. Cat couldn’t be bothered to remember her name. Cat glared at her before placing a single M&M in her mouth. “We could try,” Her lawyer offered with a wince. “It’s a process and honestly if you had been given the opportunity with these being Lois Lane’s personal emails would you not publish them?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “As if Lois Lane’s personal emails would be so interesting,” She scoffed. “I’d probably gag from all the lovey dovey mush she and her farm boy write to each other,” Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kara bite her lip to keep from laughing. Cat quickly straightened fixing her happiness lawyers with a glare.

“Miss Grant, you are the very public face of CatCo, we ask that you please not make this any worse than it already is,” Came the only no name male lawyer. Cat clenched her jaw and merely raised her hand to shoo them away. Both lawyer left without another word as Kara opened the door to let them out. Cat threw the M&M's in her hand back in her glass before sinking into her seat frustrated.

“I’m sure this will all blow over Miss Grant,” came Kara’s gently reassurance. She approached Cat’s desk with an easy it had taken them a few weeks to get back to after ‘the incident’ Neither one having ever brought up the night they shared sleeping in Cat’s bed.

Cat felt her heart flutter. She pushed it down before glaring up at Kara. “What planet are you from?” She demanded. She felt pleased with herself when she managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Kara’s obvious fumbling in assuring her that Kara Danvers was definitely from Earth. It was a miracle the entire city didn’t know her secret, honestly. “Stories like this do not blow over Kiera. They blow up,”

“Then you need to fight,” came a confident reply.

“Who am I fighting Kiera? Hmmm?” Cat placed a finger to her temple in an attempt to rub away the growing headache forming at the front of her skull. “Perhaps we need to approach this differently. I need to know what is in my emails that could potentially be used against me. You will go through all my emails and report back to me. Oh! And schedule a meeting with the board,” She huffed before picking up her glasses and placing them on her head.

“All...your emails?” Kara asked. Cat could see her visibly gulped at the look Cat leveled at her. “I mean like….ever? It’s just...you a lot of emails. I...um...might need help,”

“Yes Keira, all my emails,” Cat sighed turning to her computer. “Ask Olson and the fashion challenge cardigan wearing Hobbit to help you,”

***

All the email’s Kara had brought her over the course of the next several hours were of no consequence. So much so, that Cat soon grew more relaxed about the whole thing. Even assuring the board that these things simply happen sometimes. She still wanted Kara to continue digging just in case but all in all she felt pretty good that there was nothing in her emails that could cause her to much distress.

It was late when Kara returned to Cat’s office a small set of papers in her hand. Everyone else had gone home for the night leaving just Cat and Kara in the office. Cat barely had looked up from her work to acknowledge her assistant. It wasn’t until Kara cleared her throat that Cat looked up from her computer with a glare. “What Kiera?”

Cat clamped down warmth that spread across her chest at the utterly embarrassed expression on Kara’s face. The girl’s face was redder than the tomatoes that had been in her cobb salad this afternoon. She looked adorable as she awkwardly shifted the papers in her hands and adjusted her glasses. Cat gave her a bored expression.”Did you find something Kiera?” She prompted again. The poor girl looked like she couldn’t form coherent sentences. Cat frown at what could have possibly been in her emails that could have her assistant so flustered.

Kara didn’t say anything. She was far too flustered and she couldn’t find the words to explain what the boys had found. It had been hard enough trying to an explain to Winn and James. She simply laid the emails on Cat’s desk and stepped back quickly.

Cat frowned as Kara moved away from her as if she was going to explode. She picked up the pieces of paper Kara had laid down. Scanning the content she closed her eyes before tossing the emails on her desk. “Damn it,”

“M-miss Grant?”

“Take a seat Kiera,” was all Cat said indicating for Kara to take a seat at her couch. Cat fought the rising sense of panic in her own voice. She watched as Kara gingerly sat herself at the edge of her couch and waited for further instruction. Sighing as she bent down to retrieve a small key from her desk, Cat walked to her filing cabinet in search of the file she needed. Finding what she was looking for she took a seat a little further away from Kara. Uncertain how close she should sit. This was going to be an awkward conversation for both of them. She held out the file for Kara to take.

Kara slowly took the file from Cat’s hands and opened it. Cat heard the girls audible gasp at the contents. Cat quickly stood up smoothing down her desk as she made her way toward her liquor cabinet. There was no hesitation in pouring herself a glass of bourbon and one for Kara. Saucering back to the young woman she held out the glass for Kara to take. “Drink?” She asked simply.

“I-I think t-that is what got us in this mess in the first place Miss Grant,” Kara stammered. Her eyes barely lifting from the photos in her hand.

“Fair enough,” Cat cleared her throat before downing both glasses and setting them on her table before taking a seat once again. “I was paying Mr. Larson off to keep those photos out of the tabloids. You can imagine a picture of my ever faithful assistant carrying me out of a restaurant as I drunkenly grope her would be rather damning,” Cat said trying to sound nonchalantly. Cat tried not to fiddle the hem of her dress. She and Kara had been pretending for a while that night had never happened and now they had no choice but to talk about it. Cat sighed before leaning over and shifting the photos of her and Kara around until she got to the last one. “But this…,” Cat paused holding the photo up to Kara’s wide eyes. “This one is the one that would ruin me,”

It was a photo of Kara stumbling out of her apartment complex disheveled at 5am in the morning wearing the same clothes as the previous pictures.

“M-miss Grant,” Kara breathed out. She looked at Cat with complete panic.

Cat held up her hands before setting the picture down on the table next to her glass. “We’ve been ignoring that night for weeks. I,” Cat took a deep breath. “I paid Larson off because even though I don’t remember what happened that night these pictures speak for themselves. I thought it best since you seemed to want to pretend it didn’t happen. So I paid him to make it go away,” Giving a cold laugh and saying almost to herself. “Just my luck that I get hacked hmmm,”

“Miss Grant I can assure you that nothing happened,” Kara’s voice wavered with nerves and a hint of relief. Cat didn’t remember much about that night. Maybe she forgot all about her suspicions that Kara was Supergirl.

“It doesn’t matter if nothing happened,” Cat said standing up and turning away from Kara. She took a deep breath as the memory of waking up in Kara’s arms assaulted her. “You know how this works. Whoever the hacker gives these emails too will know that Larson had something on me and go from there. It is only a matter of time before these pictures are handed over to the Daily Planet,”

Kara and Cat both winced at the thought.

“Then we need to make sure that they don’t” Kara said standing up throwing the rest of the pictures on the table.

“In less you know who is hacking me and can prove it that isn’t going to happen,” Cat rasped dryly. Of all the things she thought that could topple her from the top a mere crush on a girl would be it. She didn’t even get the pleasure of remembering if they had kissed or not.

“Then we beat them too it,” Kara said determinedly. “We have to break the story ourselves and tell the narrative how we want it before anyone else gets the chance,”

Cat turned to Kara a frown on her face. “What are you suggesting Kiera?” She felt her heart flutter annoyingly at the look on Kara’s face. How anyone would believe this girl and Supergirl were not one and the same she would never know. “That we pretend to be seeing each other?” She laughed at the absurdity of it.

“Do you like Thai food?” Kara asked simply.


End file.
